1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of secure electronic messaging, and in particular to accessing keys for secure messaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known secure messaging software clients, such as e-mail software applications operating on desktop computer systems, provide limited information when an error is encountered in accessing a key (e.g., a public key) required for secure communications. Typically, only an indication that an error occurred is provided, without information on the nature of the error or possible corrective actions. Also, when such an error occurs, a user is often, prevented from sending the message.